You are special to me
by Akiyama Shiori
Summary: Yoite and Miharu visited the house Yoite previously lived in. While sitting on the bench, Yoite confesses to Miharu. Then, they spend the rest of Yoite's remaining days together, trying to make as many memories as they can, before Yoite disappears.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** So, I am finally back to writing. I apologize for my absence, I got a job and I'm studying for the exams, which unables me to write. Now that I have a little more time I wrote a short fanfiction about my second favorite couple Yoite and Miharu. I know that nothing special happens in this chapter, but since I'm planning to make this story multi chapter, I wanted to get something out and get the story going. I am not that happy how this one turned out, but I promise the next one will be better. :)

I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes and if the characters are a little bit OOC. I also hope you enjoy reading. :)

 **Warning: This is yaoi story which means boyxboy. If you don't like it, please don't read!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Nabari no ou, nor any of the characters, they belong to Yuhki Kamatani.**

 **-Shiori**

 **You are special to me**

Miharu and Yoite came out of the bus. It was sunny day, nice for taking a walk. Though it was not that cold outside, Yoite still wore his turtleneck, sweat shirt over, his cap and gloves. Yoite looked around himself and then at Miharu, who returned the glance.

''Ready to go?'', he asked him.

Yoite nodded and they started walking. Their plan for that day was to visit a place, where Yoite lived before his parents tried to kill him. Yoite didn't want to remember those events, he just wanted to see how the house looks like now. They turned right at the corner and kept moving.

Miharu looked up over at Yoite. He was worried that he might get upset, because of what happened in his past. He was also worried that he might collapse, because his disease has taken a huge toll on his body and the long walks were extremely tiring for him.

''Are you okay? Not too tired?'', he asked him.

''Mm-hmm.''

''We're almost there.'', Miharu told him.

Yoite had a serious expression on his face. They moved to the side to let the couple who was wheeling their child in the baby cariage pass. Both of them smiled when thay've seen the baby smile brightly at them. Then they kept moving forword, when suddely Yoite stopped. Miharu turned around to look at him. His expression hadn't changed, though he also seemed worried.

''Yoite? Do you want to turn back?'', Miharu didn't want Yoite to go, if he was feeling uncomfortable.

''Mm-mm.'', he put his hand over his chest. ''I want you to come with me.'', he said and started to lead the way. His face got determined look.

''Mm-hmm.'', Miharu smiled softly and followed him.

After a while, they were standing in front of the house. It was beautiful, the yard was filled with flowers. There were two bicycles parked at the front of the house and the car. The sign said Kodo, which Miharu asumed was his last name.

''Did you need something here?'', came the man's voice. Yoite looked to the side and he seemed terrified for a moment. Man approached him. Miharu ran to Yoite's side.

''Oh, no.'', he said.

''Your yard...'', Yoite started, turning his glance towards it. His face softened. ''Your yard is very pretty.'', he smiled a little.

''Thanks.'', said the man and walked through the gate, that surrounded the house.

After the visit they were sitting on the bench, far away from the house. They enjoyed the afternoon sun, both wearing calm and peaceful expression.

''Thank you. It was small, but pretty house.'', Yoite said, turning his head to the side to look at Miharu and smiled.

''Yes, it was.'', Miharu looked back at him and returned the smile.

''The yard was pretty.''

''Mm-hmm.''

''I thought he would be taller, but I guess he's not.'', said Yoite.

''Disappointed?'', asked Miharu.

''I'm not sure. I'm not so much disappointed as...'', Yoite paused for a moment. ''I don't know.'', he closed his eyes for a moment.

''I'm glad I met you, Miharu.'', he said, opening his eyes. He was tired, so he leaned on Miharu's shoulder.

''Are you tired?'', asked Miharu and put his arm under his, to support him better.

''A little.'', answered Yoite. He felt comfortable, sitting like this with Miharu. His heart fluttered from only seeing Miharu. Now that he was smiling, that he was having that pleased expression on his face and was this close to him, his chest felt like bursting.

He didn't have much time left, he knew that and he wanted to spend his remaining days with Miharu.

''Miharu.'', he whispered. He kept his head on Miharu's shoulder and his eyes closed.

''Yes?'', asked Miharu in soft voice.

''You are special to me.''

''You are special to me, too, Yoite.'', said Miharu, laughing a little bit.

Yoite was nervious. Miharu sees him as someone special, but what if he doesn't hold him special in a way he does? Should he tell him how he really feels, in what way he is special? What if he doesn't return his feelings, what if he detaches himself from him?

Miharu noticed that Yoite's breathing quickened, that he started to shiver a little bit.

''Yoite?'', he was worried.

''Miharu, I...'', he couldn't say it. ''I...''

''Yoite, you're shaking. Are you alright, are you cold?''

''No, I'm fine.'', he reassured him. ''I want to tell you something. I hold you very dear, you are special to me, not only as a friend but as something more.'', there he said it.

Miharu was quiet. He didn't expect to hear that from Yoite. Even if he didn't say it, he knew it, he felt it. His expression softened and he squizzed Yoite's arm. Yoite lifted his head to look at him. Miharu's face was one of pure happiness, which he didn't expect, he was confused.

Miharu put his hand on Yoite's cheek, bringing his head closer to his and kissed him softly on the lips. Yoite was shocked and unresponsive at first, but then he gave into the kiss. It was not passionate, or anything similar, it was small one, that held the all their unsaid feelings for each other.

''I feel the same way towards you, Yoite.'', said Miharu, when they separated. Yoite nodded his head and smiled.

''We should probably go home now. It's getting dark.'', he stated looking at the sky.

''Yeah, we should. But let's stay for a while longer like this, okay?'', Miharu asked.

''Okay.'', Yoite answered, as he was putting his head back on Miharu's shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** I finally wrote second chapter of this story. I had a small vacation and time to write. I know I said this chapter will be better, but I am not that happy how it turned out. Though, I am never content completely with my work and I always think it could be better.

Sooo, Miharu and Yoite are finally going on a date. Yeeey. :D Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy reading. :)

I apologize for any grammar, spelling mistakes as well as for making the characters a little bit OOC.

 **Warning: This is yaoi story, which means boyxboy. If you don't like it, please don't read!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Nabari no ou, nor any of the characters, they belong to Yuhki Kamatani.**

 **'Inner thoughts'**

 **-Shiori**

It's been days since Yoite and Miharu visited Yoite's old house and also confessed to each other. Yoite lived in Kumohira sensei's house, with him and his girlfriend, Hanabusa-san.

Miharu went to visit him every single day. Yoite's condition was getting worse by the day and he didn't want to miss any minute he could spend with him. He was happy, because Yoite confessed, because he finally stopped to push him away. But he was also sad, because their time was limited, he will lose Yoite soon. That very thought terrified him more than anything. Though they didn't spend too much time together, he became attached to him and now he couldn't imagine how he'll live and function without him. Yoite was like an air to him. He didn't necessarily need to see him every day, but knowing that Yoite is alive and okay, as much as he can be, was enough for him.

Miharu was on his way to Kumohira sensei's house, when he started having this thoughts. He was nervious, but he was excited to see him. In this few day, they talked a lot, they took a long walks, but he realized that they never went on a real date. They were a couple now that they confessed and after they've kissed, right? But what to do on a date? What would Yoite really like to do on a date? He wasn't experienced with that sort of things and he couldn't ask anyone. It'll be weird for two guys to have date. He'll ask Yoite, then they can go and do stuff that he likes.

He got in front of the house and knocked on the door. Hanabusa-san opened the door.

''Hello, Miharu. Come in.'', she said smiling.

''Good morning, Hanabusa-san.'', Miharu said, as he walked inside. ''Is Yoite awake?''

''Yes. He is on the back porch. Would you like some tea?'', she asked him.

''No, thank you. I'll just go to the back porch.'', he answered and went to where his beloved was.

''Yoite.'', Miharu called to him. Yoite was sitting in the rocking chair, looking at the sky. He turned his head around, when his name was called and gave Miharu a smile.

''Hi, Miharu. Come.'', he spreaded his arms and Miharu rushed to him to embrace him.

''How are you feeling?'', asked Miharu still holding him.

''Tired as usual, but apart from that I'm fine.'', said Yoite.

Miharu pulled out of his arms and took a good look at him. He didn't look fine at all. Miharu wanted to ask him to go on a date, but seeing him like this, he started having second thoughts. He didn't want Yoite to strain himself.

''What's wrong, Miharu?'', Yoite looked worriedly at him.

''Nothing.'', Miharu answered, smiling, but he wasn't convinced.

''You don't look like it's nothing. Tell me.''

''I wanted us to go on a date.''

''Date?''

''Yes.'', said Miharu, faint of blush appearing on his cheeks. ''I just realized that we haven't been on a real date, so I thought it'd be nice to go on one. But I don't want you to strain yourself. You already look exhausted.''

''I said I'm fine, Miharu. The way I look now is part of the illness.'', he laughed. ''And I would really like to go on a date with you.'', he added.

''Are you sure, Yoite?''

''Yes. Help me to stand up.''

Miharu put his arm around Yoite's waist and Yoite's arm over his shoulder, bringing him to his feet. Slowly, they walked inside the house. Miharu helped Yoite to put his jacket, gloves and shoes on, and then, they went outside.

All the way to the station, Miharu watched Yoite closely to make sure he's alright. They had to stop twice, before they got to the station, where they took a bus to the center of the city.

''Where are we going?'', asked Yoite leaning on Miharu, as they walked.

Miharu pointed out to the bakery, that was in front of them.

''They have great cookies and cakes, and ice cream. I know you've lost your sense of taste, but I also know you like food, sweets.''

''It's okay. Let's go.'', Yoite smiled at him. ''This is our first date, so don't look so gloomy. I want to see you happy, Miharu.''

Miharu returned the smile. ''I am happy.''

Yoite looked around and then, he leaned down planting a soft kiss upon Miharu's lips. Once he pulled away, he noticed a faint blush on Miharu cheeks, which he thought was so cute.

They entered the bakery and made their order. Then they sat down in comfortable silence and ate. When they were finished, they decied to go to the park. As they were walking and chatting, Yoite was getting tired, so they found an empty bench to sit on.

''Are you alright?'', Miharu noticed that Yoite was breathing heavily.

''I'm just a little tired, that's all. I'll be okay in a minute.''

''Okay.'', Miharu wasn't convinced.

''Where should we go next?'', asked Yoite.

''We could go to the amusement park. Do you have somewhere you want to go?''

''Not really. I'm fine with anything.''

''Then, let's go.''

Once they got to the amusement park, Miharu regreted choosing that place. He didn't like the amusement parks, but he thought that since they are a couple now, and couples do come here on a dates, they should also come. He was also hoping that Yoite might find it interesting and enjoy it. Now that he looked at it, all of the rides seemed terrifying for Yoite's fragile body and health. All of them, but one.

''Yoite, let's go on ferris wheel.''

''Okay.''

They got on it and slowly the cabin started to lift. They were half way up, when Yoite spoke.

''The view from here is beautiful.''

Miharu, who was watching him all the time, turned his head to the side and looked out the window.

''It really is.'', he said smiling.

''I'm really happy, Miharu, that we got to see this together. All the time that we've spent together, especially today, I hold very special to me. I will tresure it forever.''

''Me, too.'', said Miharu. He was glad to hear that, but he didn't like the way it sounded, because it sounded like a goodbye. He knew that Yoite's illness is taking its toll, that he will die soon, but to him, it was too soon.

''Yoite.''

Yoite turned his head to look at him. Miharu stood up and closed the small distance between them. He kissed him more passionately than he has ever kissed him before. Yoite was surprised, but he soon gave into the kiss.

Miharu pulled away and looked Yoite straight in the eyes.

''Yoite, I...'', he started. Why was it so hard to say it, when he already told him that he's special to him.

''I... I lo...'', he tried again. ''I l-''

''I know.'', Yoite cut him off. ''I love you, too.''

'How could he say it so easily?'

''Hahaha, what's with that reaction?'', Yoite laughed at Miharu's shocked expression.

Miharu shook his head and sat back on his seat. ''We're almost on the ground. Do you want to go anywhere else?''

''I think it's better if we head home now.''

''Mhm'', Miharu nodded his head. ''I'll make us some lemonade once we get back.''

''That sounds great.''

Their cabin stopped and they got out of it. Slowly they walked to the station and by the time they got home, the night fell.

When they entered the house, Miharu helped Yoite to take his clothes off and to get to his rocking chair. Then he went to the kitchen to make the lemonade. When he was finished, he went onto the porch, where Yoite was and they drank in silence.

''It was fun today.'', Yoite spoke.

''But we didn't do anything much fun.''

''It was still fun. I've never been to the amusement park before, so it was something new and I liked it a lot. We've also spent the entire day together. That's enough.'', he smiled at Miharu and Miharu smiled back.

''I need to go home now, but I'll come over tomorrow, as usual.'', Miharu said standing up.

''Okay.''

''Goodnight, Yoite.'', he leaned in and kissed him softly on the forehead. Yoite closed his eyes and enjoyed this show of affection.

''Goodnight, Miharu.'', he said quietly, as he watched Miharu leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Hello, guys! First, I want to apologize for my absence. I got into college and I had exams, so I didn't have time to write. Now that everything is over, I want to use all my days, before the classes start again, to write. I really wanted to write, but then what happened is writer's block. I hate when that happens. :(**

 **When I was writing this chapter, I did not have any idea what will happen and how it will turn out, but once I started writing it just popped in my head what should happen. I have to say I really enjoyed writing this one, it could be better as always, but considering the block, I think it turned out pretty well. :)**

 **The original plan was to end the story with this chapter, but I just couldn't bring myself to end it yet. I wanted to create more beautiful moments between them. I might not have many ideas now, but who knows, maybe I'll get inspired suddenly, as i did now. xD**

 **I want to say a huge thank you to all of you who favored, followed and reviewed, not only this story, but the other ones as well! Thank you so much, I really, really appreciate it! x3**

 **I hope you will enjoy reading this chapter! :)**

 **And as always I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes, as well if the characters are OOC.**

 **Warning: This is yaoi story, which means boyxboy. If you don't like it, please don't read it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Nabari no ou, nor any of the characters, Yuhki Kamatani does. I just own the idea for this fanfiction.**

 **-Shiori**

* * *

It was a sunny afternoon, Yoite and Miharu were sitting in the living room, drinking tea. Yoite was knitting a scarf, while Miharu was reading a book. He seemed so enveloped in the the book, that he did not notice his lover staring at him.

"Miharu?", he called to him. His lover didn't respond. 'Hmmm...'

"Miharu?", he tried to call him one more time, but he got the same reaction. 'Is he ignoring me on purpose? It's impossible that he is so concentrated on the book that he can't hear me.' Yoite was agitated a little bit. He decided to try again, before he does what he intended. Ignored again. 'Now he did it.'

They were sitting a meter away from each other, so it's impossible for Miharu not to hear him. He grabbed the tea cup he was drinking from and spilled the tea all over his lover's shirt. Miharu jumped from the couch, completely take by surprise. 'What the hell is wrong with Yoite.' He also grabbed his tea cup and did the same thing to his beloved.

"Why did you spill your tea all over me?!", asked Miharu. "Look, my book is all wet now!"

"Why? I was calling you and you ignored me!", yelled Yoite. "This was the only way to get your attention. Why did you have to spill yours all over me?"

"It was a pay back for what you did. And I heard you, if you waited just a little bit longer, I would've finished the chapter and you could ask me whatever you wanted to."

"Yeah, right.", Yoite turned back to his scarf knitting.

"Yoite?", tried Miharu. "Don't be mad, I apologize."

Yoite sighed. He looked back at Miharu, seeing that the boy really felt sorry for ignoring him.

"I wanted to ask you something.", said Yoite. "Do you want to go the the beach?"

Miharu was not expecting Yoite to initiate going out anywhere. He was really weak and he prefered staying at home and resting. It's not that he did not want to go, he just didn't want to make his beloved's condition worse.

"Do you not want to go?", asked Yoite.

"No, I want to go, but..."

"But?"

"I don't want to be the cause of your condition getting worse.", said Miharu honestly.

"Miharu, please, I wouldn't have suggested this if I thought it would be too much for me to take."

"I know, but still, don't think I did not notice that it is getting worse even fasted then before.", he threatened him.

"I know you've noticed. That's inevitable, because of the illness and you know that. There's no need to have the same conversation over and over again.", Yoite sounded a bit angry. Yes, he was ill. Yes, he is going to die soon. But he wants to use all the time he has left. Why can't he see that?

"You're right.", said Miharu quietly. "You are right. I guess I'm just afraid that if you strain yourself too much, your health would completely deteriorate and the time we have left would be even shorter."

"I'm afraid of that, too.", Yoite's voice softened. "I know I can take this small trip.", he gave his lover a smile. Miharu returned it and nodded his head.

Soon after, they were ready to go. The beach was not too far away from the house they were at, so it wouldn't take long before they get there. Still, they decided that it'll be the best for Yoite if he went in the wheel chair. Miharu was pushing him and they took their time in getting to their destination.

They got to the beach and Miharu tried to push the wheel chair on the sand. It was impossible.

"Miharu, I'll get up now. You can't push the wheel chair on the sand."

Miharu decided to not pay attention to him and tried again and again. Yoite started to laugh, his lover could be so stubborn at times.

"Just give up.", he said, still laughing. They were moving, but really, really slowly. Eventually, Yoite stood up and walked forward. Miharu followed him soon after.

"You know, I was doing just fine. You didn't have to stand up."

"It's okay.", he smiled and took his lover's hand in his own, squeezing it. They walked to the ocean. Once they were close enough they stopped. Yoite let go of Miharu's hand and started to take his shoes off. He stumbled a bit, but Miharu caught him, before he could fall and injure himself.

"Thanks."

"Just be careful.", Miharu told him with concerned look in his eyes.

His shoes were off and he pulled up his pants' legs up, enough that they don't get wet when he gets into the water. Miharu knew what his beloved had in mind, so he quickly did the same. When they were both bare feet, they stepped into the water. It was so cold. Yoite couldn't feel it, because his legs were almost completely numb, but Miharu could. It was cold to the point that it started to hurt, but Miharu didn't mind, he will endure it, for Yoite.

They stood there in silence looking at the distance. The sun started to set, painting the sky with different shades of red and orange, it looked like as if it was on fire. The ocean was a beautiful deep blue shade. The whole scenery was breath taking. Miharu reached for Yoite's hand and entwind their fingers. Yoite turned to look at him and his heart skipped a beat. His lover was looking at him with a soft smile on his face, his green eyes were shining with love and the setting sun made them even brighter. He felt blush creeping onto his cheeks. Miharu moved closer to him and lifted his head. Yoite followed his actions. He planted a soft kiss upon his lover's lips. When he pulled away, he noticed that Miharu's lips were blue and that he was shaking a little bit.

"We should get out of the water. You're shivering.", stated Yoite. "Why didn't you tell me you were cold?"

"I'm not that cold, don't worry.", he lied. He didn't need Yoite to worry about him.

They got out of the water, walking to the place where they left their shoes and set down on the sand. They watched the sun disappearing fully behind the, now, black ocean. Yoite inhaled deeply. He had never went to the beach, unless he had a mission. Then, he could not pay attention to anything, except his target. The only thing that had been on him mind at that time was to complete his mission and go back to his former home. Now he could really enjoy in all the beauty it had to offer. And on top of that, he could enjoy it with the person he loves the most.

"Ahhhh", he let out a content sigh and lied down in the sand. "Did you like it, Miharu?"

"I did.", he answered. "I've never watched the sunset from here. It was amazing."

"I'm glad. Before this I've never gotten the opportunity to see it as well.", Yoite had a smile on his face.

"Shall we head home, are you tired?"

"It's been a while since I stood for so long. But just a little while, then we'll go.", stated Yoite, closing his eyes. Miharu watched him breathing heavily, but didn't say a thing. It would only make Yoite angry again and he didn't want to ruin the mood. His features were calm and relaxed. After a while his breathing went back to normal. He opened his eyes slowly and pull himself up in a sitting position.

"Let's go home, Miharu.", said Yoite. Miharu nodded and help him stand up. They walked to the wheel chair, surprised that no one stole it.

"It's still here", they said at the same time. Then they started laughing.

"I thought for sure someone will steal it.", said Miharu.

"I thought so, too. It was so reckless of us to leave it just like that here.", he sat down and Miharu started pushing him to his home.

Once they arrived, Kumohira sensei waited for them. He had angry expression on his face.

"You two!", he shouted. "If you're going somewhere, you should tell us! We were so worried about you!"

"We apologize, Kumohira sensei. We will tell you the next time.", Yoite apologized.

"I will let you off the hook for now, but really do tell us next time.'', he breathed out the sigh of relief. "Did you guys have fun today?", he asked them.

"We did.", Miharu answered. He looked at Yoite and they exchanged smiles.

Kumohira sensei went to sit on the couch and shortly afterwards he noticed that the spot he was sitting on was wet.

"What the hell happened in here, why is the couch wet?", he jumped to his feet.

"The tea was spilled. Accidentally. You should've paid attention before you sat on it.", Miharu stated seriously. He ignored angry glares that he was receiving from his sensei.

"Miharu, aren't you going home?", Yoite asked him.

"I thought to stay here for tonight, if Kumohira sensei lets me."

"Ha, after what you've done, I don't think so.", Kumohira crossed his arms on his chest.

"Please, I'll clean it up.", Miharu looked cutely at him, trying to get him to agree.

"Okay, fine. You can stay. I'll prepare a futon for you.", he said waving his hand and then he went out of the room.

"You are staying?", Yoite seemed confused.

"Yes. I thought we should try that too. If you don't mind of course."

"I don't. Why would I?", he smiled.

"Then that's settled."

Kumohira sensei return to the room. "The futon's set. Do you want to eat anything?"

"I would like to eat something sweet.", said Yoite. They went to the kitchen and ate in silence. When they've finished, they went to Yoite's room. Miharu helped him to change his clothes and then he changed his own. When they were done, Yoite went to his bed and Miharu to his.

"Yoite."

"Mmm?"

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Miharu."

* * *

 **End note: I hope you guys enjoyed reading and liked it! :) Leave me a review, I would really like to know what you think. And if you have any ideas or requests for fanfictions, also let me now. I would like to hear suggestions. I hope that will help me out to get rid of this writer's block, it's so troublesome. :(**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I want to apologize for not updating this story for so long. I just can't bring my self to finish it and there's only one chapter left to write. I know this one's pretty short, but I still wanted to post something, before I write the final one. I hope you will like it, even though it is short and nothing much happened.**

 **Also want to thank you all for your support on this story, for faving, following and reviewing, as well as taking your time to read it! Really, thank you so much! :)**

 **As always, apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes.**

 **Warning: This is yaoi, which means boyxboy. If you don't like it, please don't read!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Nabari no ou, nor any of the characters, they belong to Yuhki Kamatani.**

 **'Inner thoughts'**

 **I hope you'll enjoy reading! :)**

 **Love, Shiori**

* * *

Miharu was woken up by Yoite's coughing early in the morning. The minute he heard him, he jumped from his futon and went to his beloved side. Yoite was sitting up right and had a hand over his mouth, while Miharu was sitting next to him, patting him on the back.

"Yoite? I'll bring you some water.", he said standing up and going to the kitchen. He poured the water in the glass and went back to the bedroom, handing it to Yoite.

"Pills...", Yoite said in between the cauphs. "I need to take my pills. They are in the second drawer."

Miharu opened the drawer, finding the pills and gave them to him. Yoite took them and drank the water. Miharu was scared to death, this was the worst cough he's ever heard and for a moment he thought that he'd lose him right then and there. The mere thought was terrifying. But he had to be strong for him, though he felt like he is going to crack at some point.

"Are you feeling better?", Miharu asked him after a while, noticing that his coughing receded.

"Yes. Thank you, Miharu.", Yoite smiled at him. "I just remembered that I forgot to take my pills last night.", he said.

"You idiot! How could you forget such thing! Do you have any idea how scared I was?", Miharu was angry.

"I'm sorry. And stop yelling, you'll wake them up. I was so happy that you'll be staying over for the night, that it just slipped my mind. I didn't mean to scare you.", he put his hand on Miharu's cheek, caressing it. "I'm really sorry."

"Just don't forget them next time, okay?"

"I won't."

"Okay.", Miharu leaned in and kissed him on the forehead.

He stood up, wanting to go back to his futon, when Yoite's hand grabbed his.

"Could you please stay with me in the bed?"

Yoite's bed was small, but he was sure they would be able to squeeze in together. Even if there wasn't enough room, he would make it, he would fit his beloved there.

"Are you sure we would be able to fit in?", Miharu asked.

"I am. Now, come here.", he lifted the covers and Miharu crawled in.

He was lying on his side, facing Yoite. They both put their arms around each other, moving closer. Yoite was glad that his bed was so small, because he could have his beloved so close to him. He felt like his time was coming. He's been a lot more tired, dizy. Yoite used to take his pills only at night and now he had to take them three times a day. He knew that this was inevitable, but he wanted just a little bit more time.

 **'I want just a little bit more time. I have to ask for more pills. Or for something else. This ones are not working anymore. I need something that works.'**

He tighted his arms around Miharu, snuggling his head in the crook of Miharu's neck.

"I love you.", he said quietly. "I really love. A lot."

"I love you, too.", Miharu said. "But why are you saying it now?"

"I just felt like saying it. I would like to eat okonomiyaki at your place tomorrow, if that's okay with you? I haven't been there for a long time."

"Sure, why not. I will make it one special for you. Now sleep. You need to rest, Yoite.", he ran his fingers through his lover's hair.

"Okay. But you sleep, too."

Yoite lifted his head and planted a small kiss on his neck, startling Miharu.

"What are you doing?", Miharu's voice was alarmed.

Yoite was sure that Miharu was blushing, even though he couldn't see him, and that picture made him smile, but his reaction was surprising. He wasn't expecting him to that shocked. He was aware that what he was doing was sudden and maybe out of character, but he felt if he didn't do it now, he wouldn't get a second chance.

"Why are you so shocked? Isn't this normal?"

"I guess.", he stuttered. "Then there's no need for such a reaction."

"Are you mad?", Miharu didn't mean to anger him, or offend him, he was just surprised.

"I'm not mad. It's my fault as well. Sorry."

"It's fine. Just try to sleep a little bit longer."

He could feel Yoite's head moving, which meant that he nodded. Soon after that they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **End note: Thank you so much for reading! I hope I didn't disappoint you. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Hello, everyone! I seriously apologize for not updating this story in such a long time. I finally had some time to write the final chapter. Before when I sat down to write it, I didn't have a good idea about how I wanted it to end. I had an overall idea, but whenever I tried to develop it, it didn't work, so I let it be. With this chapter the story is officially finished. I doubt I will write and extra chapter, like a special, because I think that would only be like dragging the story. Either way, let me know if you want that or not. :) I will probably write another fanfiction later when I have more time dedicated to them, that's what I know for sure. xD**

 **Thank you so much for your support on this story, I really, really appreciate it! :D**

 **As always, apologies for any grammar or spelling mistakes and if the characters' are a bit OOC.**

 **Warning: This is yaoi, which means boyxboy! If you don't like it, please, don't read it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Nabari no ou, nor any of the characters, they belong to Yuhki Kamatani.**

 **'Inner thoughts'**

 **I hope you'll like and enjoy this chapter, even though it's sad one! And thank you again! :D**

 **Love, Shiori**

* * *

Miharu woke up early the next morning. He wanted to pack everything for today because they were going to visit his family shop and eat some okonomiyaki. Slowly lifting Yoite's hand from his waist, he tried to get up, but failed. Feeling the younger boy moving, Yoite just held him tightly, unabelling him to go anywhere.

"Miharu."

Hearing his name being cold, he turned his head to the side and saw that Yoite was still sleeping. Lifting his hand, Miharu placed it on his lover's cheek, stroking it gently. This small action woke the kira user.

"Good morning.", Yoite said, opening his eyes and snuggling closer to his beloved.

"Good morning, Yoite. Do you still want to go to my family shop?", Miharu asked.

"I do."

"Are you sure? I could make you some okonomiyaki here. You don't have to strain yourself."

"Miharu, we talked about this already. I can go. It will take more time, 'cause I get tired quickly, but there's no reason for us not to go."

"Okay.", Miharu didn't want to argue, so he decided to just drop the subject. He got up from the bed and started changing his clothes. When he was done, he help Yoite to get up and change as well. Slowly he packed everything they'll be needing for today, making sure he didn't forget Yoite's pills. After the event from last night, he didn't want to risk anything. He left two pills, so that his lover could take them before they left.

When they were ready, Miharu helped Yoite to get in his wheel chair and they soon after they were on their way to Miharu's family shop.

Getting to the shop, Miharu's mother welcomed them and helped them get inside.

"I'm so glad to see you, Yoite.", she gave him a warm smile. Yoite still found it strange to have people being nice to him and loving, even though he was already used to it to some degree. He returned the smile.

"I'm glad to see you, too, Rokujou-san."

"Could you make us two okonomiyakis?", Miharu asked his mother.

"Of course. I'll make it right away.", his mother answered, going to take ingredients. "Would you like some lemonade, Yoite? Miharu said that's your favorite drink."

Yoite seemed confused for a moment. He didn't really expect Miharu to tell his mother about him. He also wondered if Mrs. Rokujou knew about what kind of relationship they had. Now that he thinks about it, he never asked his beloved, they never really talked about it.

"I would like some lemonade.", he said after a moment of silence.

"Okay. Miharu what do you want to drink?", she asked her son.

"I'd like lemonade as well."

His mother nodded and went to prepare their drinks. Miharu sat next to his lover, on a wooden banch, waiting for their drink and meals.

"Your mother is a really kind and loving woman."

Miharu looked at him. He didn't say anything, just nodded his head.

"She is."

Yoite smiled at him. "Did you tell her about us?"

Taken back by his lover's question, he stared at him in surprised.

"I tried to explain it to her, but I didn't tell her exactly that we are lovers. Just that you are someone, really special for me, like the most important person.", Miharu said. "Are you mad at me?", the concern was obvious in his voice.

Yoite started to laugh.

"What are you laughing for?"

"Nothing. I'm not mad, don't worry."

He reached for Miharu's hand and squeezed it. Yoite felt really bad ever since waking up. He didn't tell Miharu, because he knew that he would be worried and they wouldn't have come here if his lover had known. Also, he felt guilty for keeping it away from Miharu. But all this was inevitable and they both knew it. What is the use of worrying too much, or making a fuss over it, when his life is going to end soon. The pills are not working as they used to, they lessen the pain for just a short while and then the pain returns and then it's the same process throughout the days.

Miharu's mother returned with their meals and drinks placing them in front of them.

"Enjoy your meals! If you need anything else, just call me.", she told them, before turning around and leaving them.

"Itadakimasu!", they said at the same time and started eating. They ate in silence, as always. Miharu stole glances at Yoite, noticing that he had his expressionless mask on, just like he used to wear when they met for the first time and all the while before they got to know each other. It was weird to Miharu, but he didn't say anything, knowing what would be an answer to his question.

After they finished their meals, they concentrated on finishing their drinks as well.

"Yoite, shouldn't you take your pills? It's been three hours already."

"Really? Alright, I'll take them now. But I need to go to the bathroom first.", he said and headed towards the bathroom.

"Wait, I'll help you.", Miharu stood up, but Yoite stopped him.

"No, really, there's no need for that. I got it.", he smiled, trying to reassure his beloved.

"Okay, but call me if you need me.", Miharu let go of it, going back to his seat. Normally, he would be more persistent, but there was something that told him to stop it and to let Yoite do what he wanted. He didn't know what that feeling was or how to define it.

Yoite smiled at him gratefully and wheeled himself to the bathroom. Upon entering, he took out the pills. Before he could take them, his caughing returned. There was blood all over the sink and all over him. It was a lot worse than the last night's. He couldn't inhale properly.

"Mi...ha...ru...", he tried calling to his beloved, but his voice was too weak and caughing made it harder to speak. Taking the pills he swallowed them without water, almost choking.

He knew this would happen, he felt like his time has come. Yoite accepted it long ago, when he started using his Kira powers. But before he dies he wanted to see Miharu's face one more time.

"Miharu!", he managed to shout his beloved's name.

When he heard Yoite's voice, he immediately jump up and rushed to the bathroom. His heart clenched seeing the state Yoite was in.

"What's happening?", he asked, trying to hide panic in his voice.

"I need you to take me out of the shop. Quickly."

Miharu didn't question him any further, he just did what he was told. Once they were out, it dawned on him what was happening. There was a strange sparkling coming from his lover's body and his lower half was already missing.

But Yoite didn't look sad, maybe just a little bit. Most of all, he looked happy.

"You're going to disappear now.", Miharu said that more as a statement than a question.

Yoite nodded his head. "I wanted to see your face, before I go."

Miharu leaned down and gave Yoite a tight hug.

"I'm glad I met you. Thanks for everything.", he heard his lover whisper in his ear.

Tears that MIharu tried to keep from spilling started streaming down his face. He pulled away just enough so that he could see Yoite's face. He was crying, too.

"I'm glad I met you, too.", Miharu's voice was just above a whisper.

Yoite lifted his hand that started glowing, placing it on his beloved's cheek, pulling his down, towards him until their lips met. The kiss was gentle and passionate at the same time, filled with emotions and feelings they had for each other.

Just as they pulled away, Yoite was gone. There was nothing left of him except his clothes and wheelchair.

 **'I love you, Yoite.'**

The sparks danced around his face, as if they were caressing him. He closed his eyes, letting himself enjoy the sensation the provided him with.

Miharu opened his eyes, seeing that the sparks are now gone. He stopped crying. Taking Yoite's clothes in his hands, he sniffed them.

 **'It still smells like him.'**

Folding them neatly, he started towards Kumohira-sensei's house.

* * *

 **End note: Thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked it! :D I know the ending is not the best, but I still hope you enjoyed it, also even though it's short. :)  
**


End file.
